1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock and energy dissipating assembly, and more particularly to a shock and energy dissipating assembly for attaching to vehicles and for absorbing and for dissipating the hits or collisions or shocks that may be transmitted to the vehicle drivers or the passengers and for preventing the vehicle drivers or the passengers from being hurt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical shock and energy dissipating devices or assemblies have been developed and attached to various vehicles for absorbing and dissipating the hits or shocks that may be transmitted to the vehicle drivers or passengers and for preventing the vehicle drivers or passengers from being hurt.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,433 to Sobel discloses one of the typical deformable shack absorbing guards comprising one or more flexible and compressible and/or rigid, frangible and crushable crash devices attached to the front or rear portions of the vehicles for reducing shock of collision and to effect gradual deceleration upon collision.
However, the seats of the vehicles may not be moved in correspondence to the directions of the hits or shocks or collisions applied to the vehicles, such that the vehicle drivers and/or the passengers may also be moved and hurt due to the momentum of the vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,192 to Warner et al. discloses another typical two stage variable orifice energy absorber comprising an inner telescoping cylinder and an outer telescoping cylinder with a radially fixed flow control orifice in the piston cap for recessing a cooperating metering pin and for controlling the flow of fluid between a pair of contractible and expansible fluid chambers to dissipate impact energy.
However, similarly, the telescoping cylinders have not been coupled to the seats of the vehicles, and the seats of the vehicles also may not be moved in correspondence to the directions of the hits or shocks or collisions applied to the vehicles, such that the vehicle drivers and/or the passengers may also be moved and hurt due to the momentum of the vehicles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional shock and energy dissipating assemblies.